Like a Fairytale
by MissStarKid
Summary: Klaine!


"Are you sure about this?" Kurt whispered through clenched teeth.

"Yes! Look, stop worrying, I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Blaine took him by the hand and stroked his finger tips gently.

"Fine fine, let's do it." Kurt gave in to Blaine's breathtaking voice and let him lead him up to his own front door. It took more than a few knocks to stir Burt Hummel from his mid afternoon nap.

"Hey boys, uh, what you up to?" his eyes drifted down towards Kurt and Blaine's intertwined hands. "Oh..."

"Dad," Kurt began, "You know Blaine. And I... we..."

"We're in love. Together. Me and Kurt are together." Blaine stated proudly to Kurt's father. His beaming smile said it all. He was head over heels for Kurt, and vice versa.

Burt Hummel's eyebrows rose slightly at Blaine's forwardness, but then he too saw the sheer happiness on both of their faces, their eyes glowing. He sighed.

"That's really great, I'm happy for you both. Kurt, I'm glad you've found someone as special as Blaine."

Kurt smiled but looked down awkwardly. He and his dad weren't exactly always having heart to hearts, but he knew his dad was really making an effort by saying that out loud. He was giving them his blessing.

"Thanks Dad, really." Kurt said, turning to smile at Blaine. Of course he had been right. He always was.

"Well," Kurt started rambling, "we've got lots of songs to practice, so we'll just get started. All my song sheets are upstairs..." Blaine coughed quietly.

"I think what Kurt means is, would you please excuse us for a while?"

Burt laughed, "Yeah sure." He stepped aside chuckling, then suddenly cleared his throat slightly. "And remember, I've got ears like a hawk."

"I think you mean _eyes_ like a hawk dad, and anyway," Kurt turned a light shade of pink, "We're just practising songs okay? Songs!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry sir," He said after taking a deep breath, "I'm very responsible."

Kurt was still trying to get over his embarrassment, then he realised that Blaine was being serious.

"Just leave it; he doesn't need to hear it." Kurt hissed, desperate to get away.

"Its fine, he's got the message." Blaine whispered, calm as always.

Burt straightened his baseball cap and gestured to the living room, "You kids go on up. I'll just be here getting some more rest, you can never have too much you know."

"Yes dad and you _never _get enough do you?" Kurt said sarcastically, but then smiling and mouthing _Thank You _to his dad before taking Blaine by the hand and leading him up the small staircase. A few doors on the left was Kurt's room.

He swallowed and took a deep breath before opening the door to his room- it's not that Blaine had never been in his room before, he had just never been in there while openly being in love with Kurt.

Kurt's heart was beating out of his chest. He had cleaned his pristine bedroom to perfection, but right now, all Blaine noticed in there was Kurt.

"So I had this song idea-" Kurt began quietly, but being cut off almost immediately by Blaine grabbing his by his jacket and pulling him towards him until their bodies were just inches apart.

"What are you doing?" Kurt barely whispered in the silence.

"Don't you like it?" Blaine teased and stared into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's heart set on fire. "No one complaining here!" He gripped Blaine back by his blazer and passionately kissed him until he needed to take a breath.

"Not me." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear as he traced his fingers gently across his jaw line. His hands moving against him were like paint brushes to a canvas.

"Your dad's downstairs you know." Blaine whispered. He was the first to speak.

Kurt giggled, "Good job he's a heavy sleeper hey."

They both burst out laughing.

"He could come up at any second." Blaine teased and brushed his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I don't care," Kurt whispered, "Though he was right about assuming. He must have been able to tell... that's a bit creepy."

Blaine laughed, "I don't think so, but maybe he read my mind and figured he'd leave us alone for a while."

He beamed at Kurt and Kurt could just feel the joy radiating from him. The sparkle in his eyes that glistened every time he saw him. Each time they touched, even the slightest, a firework went off. It was like a fairytale, the kind of love only found in books or movies. But this was real. That made Blaine smile. Kurt was his, and he was Kurt's.

"What is it?" Kurt smiled and moved closer to him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Blaine replied.

"Lucky? If anyone's got lucky it's me!" Kurt said surely, "I've been in love with you since the moment we met." He was staring into Blaine's eyes intensely now.

"Well, like I said the day I realised I loved you too; I've been looking for you forever. Now I'll never let you go."

Kurt felt like crying with happiness.

"I don't know if I can top that." He laughed and quickly wiped his eyes, but Blaine had already seen his tears welling up.

"You're so adorable." He murmured, and wiped Kurt's eyes with his own hand.

They stared at each other for a long time. Blaine leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and smiled. At that moment, nothing could compare.


End file.
